


the closet isn't vey comfortable, see

by edlington (stealingtime)



Category: Todd Allison & the Petunia Violet
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealingtime/pseuds/edlington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Petunia isn't always Petunia, and they just want Todd Allison and Cyril to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the closet isn't vey comfortable, see

"Todd, Cyril, I just need you to wait here for me. I'll be just a minute, alright?" Petunia Elkwood said on a Sunday afternoon, backing out of the lounge and darting up the stairs. Their breath was labored and anxiety swelled in their chest, heart pounding against their rib cage. Petunia's anxious manner was not unwarranted, see- today was the day they had decided to make the big step. To burst forth from the closet like a beautiful butterfly and tell their boyfriends that they were genderqueer.

As Petunia (or Pete, as they were on some days) pulled off their flowery dress and pulled on the binder that Elijah and Meridith had bought them for their seventeenth birthday, they thought about how their boys would react to this announcement. They had only been dating each other for a few months, but Petunia felt that they deserved to know- they didn't want to hide themselves any longer. So they pulled on their trousers and layered a plaid shirt over the tank top Elijah had let them borrow (the funny blue one that said "suns out guns out" in big yellow letters) and went over everything they had prepared to say in their head.

Then, Petunia-sometimes-Pete Elkwood squared their shoulders and strode out of their room and down the stairs.

"Oh, Petunia, love, you're back?" Todd said, looking up as Petunia walked in. His jaw went slack at the sight of them, and he reached up to adjust his glasses, blinking as if he had imagined his girlfriend's attire. Cyril joined him in stunned silence, eyes wide, staring at Petunia.

"Petunia, P, what are you _wearing_?" Cyril asked, and then Petunia's shoulders started to hunch in again with anxiety like they always did.

 _No, I will not let this go and back down!_ Petunia thought to themselves, looking up at the two gobsmacked boys in front of them.

"Boys," Petunia said quietly, "I'm not quite... a girl, you see? I'm. I switch genders, some days I'll be a boy and some days a girl, and others I'd be nothing at all."

Silence echoed throughout the room, and the swell of anxiety made Petunia feel as if their chest were _really_ about to burst, fear bubbling in their throat like hot tar. _Please, say something,_ they begged silently, and eventually the silence was broken by Todd's British accent, lilting and soft words caressing Petunia's ears.

"Oh Petunia," He said, standing and walking over to them, gripping them in a hug. "I love you," he whispered, and Petunia's anxiety was replaced with the fluttering of butterflies as the words echoed in their head.

 _He loves me,_ Petunia thought giddily.

Suddenly a third presence was joining the hug, Cyril looking down at his partners with a soft smirk on his face. "Oi, don't leave me out of the loving, Pumpkinhead!" He said down to Todd, who butted his head against Cyril's chest in response. "I love you too," Cyril continued, ignoring Todd's feeble attempt at revenge for the silly nickname. "Both of you," he added, just for good measure.

Petunia felt tears begin to well up in their eyes and tumble down their face, leaving tracks of mascara they hadn't washed off trailing down to her chin. "I l-l-love you guys too!" they said loudly, and the two boys only snickered in response.

Todd Allison grinned down at them. "Well, I suppose I _might_ love Cyril, maybe..." he trailed off.

It was safe to say that Cyril and Todd Allison spent the rest of the afternoon scuffling and chasing each other around Petunia's lounge and garden, with Petunia fighting between laughing and begging them to stop at the sidelines.

**Author's Note:**

> this is sooooo self indulgent,,,, i am a sucker for genderqueer petunia and those boys
> 
> why did i write this at midnight when i was supposed to be asleep you ask  
> i have no fucking clue i answer


End file.
